Hunter
by rika08
Summary: An electric shock struck a nerve and I lost everything. I turned around before the girl had realized it, snatching her hand in mine, pulling her closer to me. I grabbed the back of her neck. I bore my teeth deep into her delicate skin. Edward's POV.


Edward POV:

Thick forest surrounded me. Tree's as old as myself, perhaps older, sheltered me from the beating sun above. The wind was soft, but brisk. Or, it was supposed to be. I had no sense of warmth or cold. My steps were slow, human speed. I could race through this forest and pass in seconds, but I never was given a chance to just take my time. There were only so many forests that were as gorgeous as this one, and I was not about to race through it and ignore how beautiful it was. It was moments like theses where I preferred to be alone, rather than with my family. And at the same time, I wanted to be with someone else. As luck would have it, I was the only member of my family who was alone. It had been that way since I was 'born'. No mater how many of our kind I met, none of them seemed to reach out to me.

I shook my head, clearing it of the downing thoughts. This was something else I enjoyed about slowing my steps; it gave me time to think. I watched the thick grass beneath my feet. Bright flowers in numerous patches lay out in the grass. I stepped around the flowers, not wanted to end their life prematurely. A tall, rich mountain range encased the forest and surrounding villages. There was little snow, but the mountains itself were breathtaking. Further north, my ears could hear the babbling brook and its lively dwellers. The surrounding forest was silent, not that I was surprised. Most animals fled from me out of fear. I must admit though, I did miss hearing birds. One pleasure humans don't realize they have.

The soft wind shifted, blowing from the north now. As I inhaled deeply, my senses were bombarded with an intoxicated fragrance. I froze in my step. My hands held into the nearest tree, keeping me from running after the aroma. Never in all my years had I ever smell such a powerful scent. My throat burned for this blood. I needed- no wanted- it. I took off running through the forest. It didn't take me long to find the scent. I had run for only three seconds, but I was five miles further than I had been. The scent was much stronger now. The monster within me demanded control, but I kept him at bay.

I pushed through the thick vegetation and froze. In a brief clearing, standing right in the bright sun, was the young woman. She had long brown hair, cascading around her porcelain face. Deep brown eyes neatly fit her features. She was kneeling in one of the fields of flowers, picking several species. She wrapped the stems in paper and tied the flowers together with ribbon. It was then my ears picked up her soft voice humming as she worked. I watched her for what seemed like forever. Every few minutes, she would finish one bundle and move on to another, switching flowers and colored ribbons. This beauty, wrapping flowers and humming to herself, had snatched me from the monster. I tried to read her mind, but I heard nothing. Before I could try again, the wind blew harder. I gripped the tree next to me, preventing my from killing the girl. My heart shook upon my realization. This beautiful woman was the source of this intoxicating scent.

With all my willpower, I took a step back. I had to keep her safe from myself. My foot crushed a group of branches that I had missed finding her. I heard the girl gasp. I looked up, locking my eyes with the breathing taking beauty in the clearing. I was gazing into the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen. She looked surprised, not hearing my approach. But that was how it always happened. No one would hear us if we didn't want them to. If I had not stopped before seeing her, this woman would be dead before she knew it.

Her pale hands set the finished bundle into her whicker basket. Her small basket was now full of assorted bundles of flowers. I had watched her fill her entire basket before the wind had woken the monster within me again. She stood slowly, giving me a view of her entire composure. Her dress consisted of a deep blue inset over her white chemise. The inset reached to the ground, while her chemise only reached her knees. Her white chemise hung off her slender shoulders, cascading down to her wrists. She wore black boots that rose to her mid-calf. Her cascading brown hair held a silver tiara that wrapped around her head. My heart raced gazing at her full beauty. Never in my life had I ever seen such beauty in a single human.

I could see a partially concealed weapon, where she could easily reach it. The monster within me laughed darkly. As if she could harm me with that small dagger. Her life would be gone before she could grab it. I could lure her to me without needing to frighten her.

No! No! I couldn't take her life. I had to control myself. I focused on the girl like she was…a girl. A human who had a purpose in this life. She held a tiara on her head, for goodness sake! Her disappearance would have serious repercussions. I couldn't just take it from her. But I couldn't see her. The monster within me screamed to attack her. He screamed to spill her blood all over the forest floor. I could never do that.

My battle with the monster had me so engrossed that I hadn't noticed the young woman step closer toward me. I shook myself from my inner battle, realizing the girl was dangerously close to me now. Her scent filled my lungs completely, inflaming my throat.

"Are you alright sir?" her voice was like an angel's.

The monster screamed to take her. I gripped the tree harder, embedding my fingers deep into the trunk. I stepped further from the girl. Her safety was the only thing I wanted now.

"Are you injured?" she asked. Her deep brown eyes filled with worry. She moved closer, touching the tree. I could feel her pulse through the trunk. The monster begged to attack her.

"For your safety malady keep back!" I begged. I pulled my hand from the tree. The tree shuttered beneath my hand. I watched the girl pull her hand from the tree, hearing its loud shutter. Her heart jumped drastically, encouraging the monster.

"Run!" I yelled turning my back to her. "Run as far from me as you can!" If she stayed near me for much longer, I would lose control and the monster would have his way with her. That I couldn't let happen.

"But-" Her soft hand touched my shoulder. An electric shock struck a nerve and I lost everything.

I turned around before the girl had realized it, snatching her hand in mine, pulling her closer to me. With my other hand, I grabbed the back of her neck. I bore my teeth deep into her delicate skin. The warmth of her blood hit me stronger than I ever thought possible. The warm liquid ran down my throat so slowly .The monster that held me, gripped her tightly, pulling her closer. Never in my life had I ever tasted something so rare, so addicting. I needed it, wanted it.

Against me, the girl's body convulsed in shock. I heard her gasp weakly into the air. Her trembling hand pushed against my chest, but I held her firmly. Her trembling figure grew unsteady in my arms. Her legs slacked, giving me total control over her body. I released her hand and moved mine to her back. She arched her back, as if accepting her fate. I lowered her delicate body onto the ground. Her heart was slowing, almost to an uneven crawl.

Suddenly I released her, letting her fragile form crumple to the ground. Her hand lay motionless next to her pale face. The little blood I had left her with drained from the puncture mark I had given her. Her chest barely rose enough to give her air. I couldn't take my gaze from her half opened eyes. Her deep chocolate eyes had grown hollow in my attack, yet she still held marvel in them. How could I? A young woman was now my dying pray. And I had vowed to keep her from this fate.

Her hollow eyes lifted to my shamed figure. She inhaled a ragged breath and reached out for me. Her voice was weak and cracked, "Don't…leave."

I couldn't believe her. I had attacked her, left her dying! And she asked me not to go. Something within me thought this woman was insane, and yet…I loved her.

"I…don't want…to die…alone." She pleaded.

My heart broke with her unsteady words. Carefully, I took her trembling hand into mine. Her feather light hand trembled in mine. I cringed, knowing that I had done this to a woman, I had never seen before. I looked back into her eyes. Despite all that I had caused her, I could still see her selflessness looking right back at me. It was like looking into heaven, and wanted to stay there…with her. If I had to die to keep her safe, I would.

"You won't." I promised. I lifted her gently, leaning her against my arm. Her head leaned against my chest. I could hear her heart beat erratically. I sensed the venom working through her blood. Her weakened body began convulsing in my arms. She whimpered softly, and I knew why. I had made the same journey that she was now beginning to make.

I softly kissed her forehead, awaiting her screams that would soon follow. "Forgive me."

"I do." She whispered.

I held her close to my body. Her heartbeat grew more erratic as my venom worked its was through her blood. Her cries grew louder, pained by the fire. I made a silent vow to myself that I would follow this woman that I had damned. No matter how she hated me, how badly she tried to kill me, I would follow her. I would protect her.


End file.
